Rescuing Hermione
by AChangeForTheBetter
Summary: Hermione is alone. Or so she thought. Who will stop her from doing something she shouldn't be doing?
1. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. You know the drill. It's not mine.

A/N: This is my second story and my first one wasn't the miracle I was hoping for. Review please!

I was sitting in the empty astronomy tower alone. It had become my weekly ritual. Once a week I would come up here and relieve stress. I probably wasn't doing it the smart way but it worked for me. My parents are dead, my friends wouldn't care if I disappeared off the face of the earth and I have nobody anymore. I'm a loner. Dumbledore and my professors are the only people who even notice that I exist. This isn't counting when people need help with their work.

I just sat there and watched the blood flow. No cry of pain, no tears, no frown. No nothing. Just blankness. Nobody would care if I was in pain, why show it? To anyone else this sight would seem disturbing but at the time I didn't care. I enjoyed it. I could feel each of my worries dripping out with the blood and for those few moments I felt relaxed.

What was so bad for me to do this you ask? I'll tell you. I felt alone even in a room full of people. I had head duties to take care of along with my homework, and I didn't get any time to think. Although I suppose it was probably good that I didn't get to think much. When I think, I cut.

The blood slowed, I performed a quick healing spell. The cut healed but left a scar. I wiped the dry blood off and pulled my sleeve back down.

When I got back to the head's common room, I sat in my favorite chair and got out my laptop. I decided to send an email to my friend John from the muggle world.

_Hey John!_

_I just thought I'd write and tell you that I'm doing great. I was actually wondering if I could go to your house for Christmas break. It'd only be for two weeks and it's only because my boarding school says that I can't stay unless I have absolutely nowhere else to go. So, if you can't have me there then that's fine. So write back and let me know. _

_With much love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Yup, that should do it. Now, what to do, what to do? My room sounds good. Heavenly, actually. I was on my way up to my room when I stopped at the landing and my mouth dropped. There was the Head Boy snogging the living daylights out of some Slytherin girl.

"Malfoy! Could you save that for somewhere more private?!" Yup, you guessed it. Draco Malfoy himself. Or Mal-ferret as I prefer.

"Sorry Granger, am I making you jealous?"

Just ignore him Hermione, just ignore him. "Me? I think you've fallen off your broom one too many times Malfoy. That's just insane. Don't worry, I'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Talk to Dumbledore about what?"

"Oh nothing important. I'm just pretty sure he should recommend you for St. Mungo's. You'd fit well there." Hah! Take that you bloody prat.

"Not if I talk to him first!"

"Nice comeback Mal-ferret."

"Shut up, Mudblood."

Even after being called that horrid name for six years, it hurts. You think I'd be used to it by now. I mean, honestly.

I decided to end this conversation and headed to my room. Once inside, I heard Malfoy tell his "girlfriend of the week" that it was time for her to go, much to my relief. I immediately felt stress overcome me again. I already have a bunch of shit on my plate, I don't need him making the pile higher. Oh, well. I headed to the bathroom and locked both doors since Dumbledore – the stupid dolt – made our bathroom connected to both of our rooms.

I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out my razor blade again. I slid down the wall until my back was against the sink and I was facing the bathtub. I dug the blade deep into my skin and dragged it up. Again the blood started to flow, only this time it was much worse. I think I've cut too deep. I wait for a while and the bleeding doesn't stop. I apply pressure and try a healing spell, but still the bleeding wont cease.

There's a knock at the door. "Hurry up in there Granger! I'm giving you five more seconds to open this door!"

Oh no. "Leave me alone Malfoy!"

"5…4…"

"Sod off you bloody git!"

I don't have the strength to get up and stop him.

"1. I'm coming in Granger! Alohomora."

The door swung open and Malfoy went very pale. Well, paler than usual anyways. Here I was sitting in a pool of my own blood, not having the strength to stand up and he just stares. Much to my anger, he turned around and walked out, leaving me to die. I guess I brought this upon myself. I mean, it's not like I have anything to lose anyways.

I try to stand up and slip in my own blood. I fall down and give a cry of pain. I try another healing spell and it won't work. I've never used this one before. It's used to stop bleeding, the one's I've used before tonight were only to heal the wound once the bleeding's stopped. Why isn't it working?!?!

I hear footsteps and look up to see a very confused Malfoy walking towards me. He pulled out his wand and whispered the same healing spell I had been trying to use this whole time.

"How did you get it to work?! I've been trying it forever!"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? The spell doesn't work when the caster purposely injured themselves. I think you have some explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?! I don't have to explain ANYTHING to you!"

"What? No 'Thank you Draco. That was awfully generous of you saving me and all. And you look absolutely ravishing tonight by the way.'"

My jaw dropped. "Why would I ever say something like that to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I just saved your life."

"Yes, well. Thank you for that Malfoy. But I'm not going to bow down to you just for saving me. I eventually would have been able to save myself!"

"Whatever Granger. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I knew I was playing stupid, but I thought maybe he would just drop it. Oh how wrong was I.

"Stop playing dumb Granger. You know what I'm talking about. So, why'd you do it?"

"I do it all the time. I just got a little carried away this time, I guess. I'll be more careful next time."

"Next time?" Oops. Wrong thing to say. "You mean you plan on doing this again?! Not that I care about your well-being Granger, but if you die in this room, the mess will be on me. Scourgify." All the blood immediately disappeared.

"Well then, I'll be sure to be somewhere else next time."

"I'm taking them. I'm taking all of them."

He ran across the room to the medicine cabinet and took every sharp instrument from inside. Including ALL of my razors. He ran to his room and hid them somewhere. I didn't care, I'd just find them later or buy more.

I got up and walked to my room. Without even bothering to get changed or take my shoes off, I plopped down onto the bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling very…weird. My shoes were off and there was a blanket overtop of me. What in the world? I went to bed without a blanket and my shoes were on. How the hell did this happen? After a few moments of pondering I came up with an answer. Malfoy.

I walked down to the common room to find it completely empty. Oh well. I went down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast alone…again.

Today was a Hogsmeade trip. Perfect! I can get more razors. I finished my breakfast and ran outside to catch a carriage before they all left. There was only one left! I ran and climbed inside just before it took off. I looked around and to my great disappointment, it was empty. Except for one person. Malfoy. It seems he's come up a lot in my thoughts lately.

We managed to get to Hogsmeade without saying a single word to each other. I got out of the carriage and immediately went for the Three Broomsticks to meet Harry and Ron. I saw them at the table in the back and went to sit with them.

"Hey Harry. Hey Ron."

Nothing. Not even a hello. I just sat there for a while and when they didn't say anything at all, I got up and left. I went and bought some more razors and decided that I'd better get back.

I walked into the common room and straight up to my room. I'm not taking a chance with the bathroom this time. Nope, I'll do it right here in my own bedroom. Again, I pulled the blade through my skin. This time it wasn't too deep so the bleeding starting slowing. I was just about to use the healing spell when Malfoy walked in through the bathroom.

"Damn it Granger! I thought I took all those away!"

"I bought more Malfoy. Besides, why do you care?"

"Tell me why you do it."

"Do you really want to know that bad?" Malfoy nodds his head. "Fine! I'll tell you. It's because it's the easy way out. And I haven't completely killed myself yet because I'm scared. I'm bloody scared!" By this point, tears were flowing steadily down my cheeks. "I'm too bloody cowardly to take the easy way out! That makes me more of a coward than anyone I know! Do you know what Gryffindor means? It's supposed to mean bravery. I shouldn't be in Gryffindor! I want out of life because nobody else would care! My parents are dead, my friends don't know I exist and the only time anyone else associates with me is to bully me! I'm unloved and it would be easier on everyone else if I just left this world."

"You stupid girl! Don't you get it?! People care! I know of at least one person who cares. You're just too bloody stupid to see it!"

"Who in the hell would care about me Malfoy?! Huh?! Tell me that!"

"I would. I have cared about you for a long time. Since I first saw you. I've called you a mudblood and bullied you for all these years to make it easier to deny my feelings for you! My father raised me to hate muggle-borns and when I found out that you were one I put up a defense mechanism! I love you Hermione. I have loved you, and I always will love you. I don't expect you to feel the same but don't go bloody killing yourself because you think nobody loves you. God damn it!"

I sat there, not knowing whether to believe him or to stand up and say: "Okay! Where are the cameras?!" I chose the former. But why, after all these years, would he just be telling me now? Without knowing what I was doing, I walked towards him buried my head in his chest, letting all my tears flow out onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a while. Him comforting me the whole time.

After all my tears had gone, I pulled out of the embrace and looked him in the eye. "Do you really mean that? Or should I be asking who came up with such a good dare?"

"No Hermione, I mean it. Why don't you believe me?"

"Can you really blame me? I mean we've been mortal enemies for six years and now you're telling me you're in love with me? Prove it to me Draco. Prove to me that you love me."

Without another word, he leaned down and planted his lips on mine. It was electric. It was amazing. It was…perfect. He pulled back and silver met chocolate brown. His eyes were so full of emotion, like I'd never seen them before. There was relief, confusion and even love. Wow, he really does love me.

"Wow. That was…unexpected."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad. That was proof enough for me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and playfully nibbled on my bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. I allowed and our tongues danced. His exploring every inch of my mouth while mine waited patiently for its turn. He broke the kiss and walked out of my room. Just like that, not a goodnight. Not anything. He just left.

I was very confused and decided not to dwell on it. Without cutting another time tonight, I got changed and climbed into bed.


	2. Not everything is what it seems

Disclaimer: Not mine! Get that through your tiny head.

A/N: Okay. I was very, very, very tired when I wrote this. So, bare with me. It might be a tad bit on the horrible side but it'll get better later on. I promise! Review please!

I woke up the next morning feeling very cheery. I looked out the window and immediately my smile was replaced with a frown. There was no sun; just clouds. And it was raining. The one day I'm actually happy, the sky has to go and look sad. Oh well.

I got dressed in muggle clothing because today was Sunday. I wore a pair of light wash blue jeans that were a little bit too tight for my liking. I also wore my favorite muggle shirt. It was a green halter top that actually covered my abdomen. Just the way I like it.

I put my hair up in a loose bun and walked down to the common room. Sod. I missed breakfast and lunch doesn't start for another hour. Okay then, reading it is. I curled up in the couch and started reading Hogwarts: A History. I was just getting to the good part with Wendelin The Weird, when I heard a door creak open behind me.

I turned around and Draco Malfoy was standing there, just outside of his bedroom door. He came and sat on the couch beside me.

"Hey."

"Umm…hi."

My only coherent thoughts at that point were: This is awkward. This is awkward. This is very awkward. The silence continued until I broke it.

"So…"

Oh. Good one Hermione. Shut up. I'm arguing with myself. Fan-frigging-tastic.

"About last night, I umm…I…well you see…I wasn't in the right state of mind. I was…well…umm…tired?"

"You didn't seem tired to me." Yeah! Take that Draco!

"Well I was. And it screwed up my thinking. So, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I never should have kissed you. It was a spur of the moment thing and it won't happen again."

"What do you mean it won't happen again? I thought you cared about me…that's what you said last night."

"Well you thought wrong. I only said that because, like I said before, I wasn't in the right state of mind. I don't care about you. You're a filthy little mudblood and I'm the Slytherin Sex God. I can't be with you! I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I was just tired. Stay the hell away from me."

I was shocked. I was speechless. I was…sad. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to see me cry but I didn't know how much longer I could hold back the tears.

"Whatever Malfoy. You're loss. Go screw yourself. Better yet, go screw Parkinson."

I ran into my room and that's when the dam finally broke. Tears poured down my face and onto everything I touched. I tried my hardest to stop sound from erupting but that too was proving to be rather difficult. I needed out.

Most people probably don't know that I do this but I don't care. Whenever I need out, I go out. I go anywhere that will get my mind off of things and today, Hogsmeade was sounding pretty good. I stayed in my room until about 8 o'clock that night. That was when it got dark.

When the clock struck 8, I climbed out of my window and onto my broom and flew – which, again, probably a lot of people didn't know about me – to Hogsmeade. I had decided that I would go to the new dance club there, The Silver Star. I had never been inside but it looked like a place where people would go to let loose. So that's exactly what I did. I was now seventeen so I was old enough to enter the club and not be kicked out for being underage. You gotta love being of age!

I was wearing tight, dark blue – almost black – jeans and a tight-fitting pink t-shirt. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. And I think some other people noticed it too. I walked into the club and straight to the dance floor. No point in getting drunk, its just asking for trouble. I mean, a young 17 year-old girl alone in a dance club, drunk, surrounded by good-for-nothing 20 year-old guys. You do the math.

I started swaying my hips back and forth to the new Santana song. It was a good song and had a fairly good beat, so it was easy to keep up to. Within 2 minutes, there were hands on my hips and a guy dancing behind me. I didn't bother to turn around so I just kept on dancing.

After about an hour of dancing with a variety of guys, I got rather thirsty. I ran up to the bar and asked for a water.

"Sorry Miss. This is a bar, we only serve alcohol."

"Ugh. Fine then! I'll have a firewhiskey."

"Yes m'am."

I drank the firewhiskey and immediately began to feel it take effect on me. I didn't drink very often and when I did, things turned messy. Before I knew what was happening, I was drinking another glass. And another. At that point I was completely drunk and thank god that I at least have some common sense when I'm drunk. I realized that I should probably head back, but I was in no shape to fly. Walking it is.

I walked through the common room door and ignored the fact that Malfoy was sitting in the arm chair looking devilishly handsome. I walked straight into my room and fell asleep. That's the last thing I remember.

"Granger? Granger? GRANGER?! Wake up!"

"Ow. Ow. Why does my head hurt?"

"I didn't know you drank."

Oh. Now I remember. But why is he in my room?! I looked down and – to my relief – found that I was fully clothed.

"What are you doing in my room Malfoy?! GET OUT!"

"Since when do you have a green comforter and silver sheets? Last time I checked, I had a green comforter and silver sheets."

Oh damn. I'm not in my room am I? Nope. This definitely isn't mine.

"What did you do to me?! WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM MALFOY!?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question Granger. I fell asleep in the common room last night and walked in here to find you asleep on MY bed. Well now, that is unusual isn't it?"

"Shut up Ferret-Face."

"Still tired I see."

"Shut. Up."

"Just get out of my room Granger."

"With pleasure."

I walked from his room and into the bathroom. I locked the doors and walked over to the medicine cabinet. The razor blades shone in the sunlight. No. I'm not going to do this again. I'm going to stop. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. I grabbed the razor blades and threw them in the trash: for good.

"That felt great."

I took off my clothes from the night before and climbed into the already running shower. Perfect. A cold shower is exactly what I've been needing. I finished my shower and headed down to breakfast to try and nurse this hangover before classes start.

"Hey guys."

"Oh. Hi." Said Ron.

Thank god! They're finally speaking to me! Yay!

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Said Harry.

Or so I thought. After that, there was no more conversations. We stopped talk all together. I got up and headed to my first class: Arithmancy. Classes went by without even and so did that night. Just another ordinary night. Went to bed, had a dream of a boy with platinum blonde hair and that was it.


	3. A surprise Or two

Disclaimer: You don't think I'd have to say this anymore but whatever. It's not mine. I repeat: It is NOT mine.

A/N: I've been having writer's block lately but I just got a really good idea. I know where I'm going with this now guys! Be happy for me! Oh and don't forget to feed the penguins! They get mad when you don't… I learnt the hard way! By the way, the songs are I Can't Get Enough Of You Baby by Smashmouth and Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Review please!

I woke up and somehow I could just tell that it was going to be a bad day. I had a feeling. Just bloody wonderful. Oh well. Shower time.

I got into the bathroom and found a note on the mirror. It read:

Hermione,

I used all of the hot water.

Draco.

How considerate. Like I said: bad day. Bloody hell. This means cold shower. In the middle of winter! Lovely. I swear, that bloody dolt wants me to hate him! I mean, does he have a death wish!? Breath in, and out. In, and out. Ok. I'm calm now. Cold shower it is.

I stripped off all of my clothes and got into the shower. Wow, it was freezing. I got out and got dressed in my school robes. Breakfast! I practically ran down the corridors to get to the Great Hall. Boy, was I hungry! After eating breakfast alone, yet again, it was time for classes. Arithmancy went by uneventfully and soon it was time for our second classes to start. I arrived at Ancient Runes and there was a note on the locked classroom door.

_All students are to report to the Great Hall immediately at the start of second class._

_It will not be necessary to attend this class for today._

Hmm, that's weird. Oh well. I headed down to the Great Hall and took a seat. Once everyone was settled Dumbledore stood and started to speak.

"Students. Classes have been cancelled for the next three days including today. They will start again on Monday, as they normally would. The reason behind this is you will need time to prepare." Everyone, including myself, starting thinking about what he could be talking about. I came up with nothing. He held up a hand to silence the students and continued to speak. "You will be preparing for an audition. There will be a talent show on this coming Friday. Auditions are mandatory, you will be given marks for participating in the auditions. We will choose twenty students from the auditions for the talent show on Friday. If you are chosen for the talent show, it is your choice to participate or sit it out, no further marks will be given. Are there any questions?"

"When are the auditions?!" Someone from the audience yelled.

"The auditions will be held in the Great Hall starting tomorrow. You may come and audition between the hours of 8am and 8pm whenever you feel you are ready. Any other questions?"

"Yeah! Can you audition in groups?" Asked Seamus Finnegan.

"Yes. You can audition in a group of up to 7 people. No more than 7 though, please." And with that Dumbledore promptly walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the rest of us to think about our auditions.

After about an hour of sitting in the Head's common room thinking, I came up with an idea. I would perform a song. But which one? Dumbledore had allowed me to bring my muggle cds and cd player into the Head's dorms. It was the only place in the castle where muggle devices worked.

I pulled out my favorite cd and put it into the player. The first song on the cd started playing and right away, I knew it was the perfect song for me to sing.

"Shut that off Granger!"

"Sod off Malfoy! Who asked you?!" But I shut it off anyways.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to jump out the window! That was bad enough, just wait until you sing it! I'll die!"

Ouch. I could feel the urge to run to the trash can and pull out my razor blades but I had promised myself that I wouldn't do that anymore.

"Whatever Malfoy."

I left the common room and walked into my room to practice. Despite what Malfoy may think, I actually wasn't that bad of a singer. I considered myself quite good actually. After practicing for the rest of the day, I decided to go to sleep.

The next few days were quite boring. Everyone was either inside practicing their auditions or outside walking the grounds. I was one of the ones practicing. I wanted it to be perfect. At 7pm on Thursday, I figured I might want to go audition. Only one more hour and if you hadn't auditioned, then you wouldn't get the marks. I walked down to the Great Hall and auditioned for Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. When I was done they clapped and told me that I was dismissed.

I went back to my room and went to bed.

At breakfast on Friday morning, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Students! Please pay attention!" Everyone in the hall went silent. "We have the names of the students eligible to participate in the talent show this afternoon. Before we tell you, we would just like to say that everyone did a wonderful job and just because you didn't get into the talent show doesn't mean that we didn't like your performance. Now for the names. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown will be our first act. Pansy Parkinson will be second. Hannah Abbot will be third." He continued to list students in this way until he came to the last two. "Hermione Granger will perform 19th. And last but not least, Draco Malfoy will be performing. If these 20 students could please stay after breakfast to have a quick word with me, it would be greatly appreciated."

Everyone started leaving the Great Hall and I headed towards the teacher's table where Dumbledore was waiting for the 20 students.

"Students, if you would not like to perform in the show then please tell me so now." When nobody responded, Dumbledore continued to speak. "Very well then. You will be choosing your own lighting and costumes. We will have people to help you if you need it. You will receive your own dressing rooms, each dressing room is big enough for 4 people so I will trust you to figure out who shares what room. The rooms are this way, follow me." He started walking towards the back of the Great Hall so we followed. "You will be staying here for the rest of the day until the show. You will be getting into your costumes, explaining your lighting to Professor Flitwick and hopefully spending some time on perfecting your performance. You may enter your rooms now."

Parvarti, Lavender and Hannah Abbot all came simultaneously running towards me. A little afraid, I backed up.

"Hermione! Share a dressing room with us!" Lavender screamed.

"Sure." I said. I was just happy that someone was finally noticing that I existed.

After hours of preparing and talking to Professor Flitwick, it was finally time for me to get ready. The make-up stylist had volunteered to do my hair and make-up for me. I gratefully obliged. She told me that I was a natural beauty and that I shouldn't wear too much make-up. I was so happy that she wasn't go to cake my face in that ugly stuff that I got up and hugged her! She just smiled and continued to work on me. She played my eyes up with a little bit of gold and put sparkles on my cheekbones. She gave my lips a plump look with some pale pink gloss.

Then it was time for hair. She pulled my hair back with her fingers and stuck a clip in. It was half up and half down but pushed to one side. It was perfect. I loved it. She put sparkles in it and then told me to get into costume.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up the dress. I slipped it on and it fit me perfectly. It was amazing. It was black and strapless. It was tight-fitting until my pelvis where it gently flowed down and stopped at just below my knees.

"Hermione! You look absolutely beautiful!" I hadn't even noticed that anyone else was in the room.

"Thanks Parvarti! You look gorgeous too!" And she did, in her yellow floor length dress with her hair down and in curls. Her make-up was a little over done but that was to be expected from her.

The talent show came way too quickly for my liking. I hadn't seen anyone besides the stylists, the girls and Flitwick since breakfast considering the fact that we were confined to our dressing rooms. Dumbledore was on stage. I could vaguely hear him calling Parvarti and Lavender onto the stage.

"Good luck guys!"

"Same to you Hermione!"

Hannah had left some time ago and it had to be nearing my turn. I started getting very nervous.

"Ms. Granger! You're on!" Called in Professor McGonagall.

I walked out onto the stage to find that it was pitch black. Just as I had asked for. The music started playing and slowly, fog floated out onto the stage. Apparently the boy's dressing rooms were closer to the stage than the girls because I could hear them telling each other that I was on stage. The lights came on and I was surrounded by a cloud of fog and I could see everyone in the audience, including Ron and Harry gaping at me. I started singing.

**Don't look at me.**

**Mm, yeah, yeah.**

**Oh, ooh.**

**Every day is so wonderful.**

**Then suddenly it's hard to breath.**

**Now and then I get insecure from all the pain.**

**I'm so ashamed.**

The lights turned off and a single red spotlight was shining straight on me. I started walking towards the edge of the stage so that I was singing to the audience.

**I am beautiful, no matter what they say.**

**Words can't bring me down.**

**I am beautiful, in every single way.**

**Yes, words can't bring me down.**

The spotlight shut off and the lights came on. More fog was sent onto the stage.

**So don't you bring me down today!**

**To all your friends, you're delirious.**

**So consumed, by all your doom.**

**The pieces gone,**

**Left the puzzle undone.**

**But ain't that the way it is!**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say.**

**Words won't bring you down.**

I started walking away from the audience and stood at the back of the stage, belting my heart out.

**You are beautiful in every single way.**

**Yes, words won't bring you down.**

**So don't you bring me down today!**

I started to walk back towards the edge of the stage and climbed off. I walked through the audience singing to no one in particular.

**No matter what we do.**

**No matter what we say.**

**We're the song inside the tune,**

**Full of beautiful mistakes.**

**No matter where we go.**

**The sun will always shine.**

**And tomorrow we might awake on the other side.**

I got back up on the stage and finished the song.

'**Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say.**

**Yes, words won't bring us down, no.**

**We're beautiful in every single way.**

**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no.**

**Mm, yea, so don't you bring me down today!**

**Yeah, yeah, oh.**

**So don't you bring me down, oohh, today!**

Surprisingly enough, the crowd burst into applause when I had finished. I was so happy! I actually got up on stage and sang! I didn't think I would ever do that. Of course, this song was directed at Draco but I wasn't even sure if he had heard any of it.

I turned back around and stood by the other contestants who had already performed. I looked towards the curtains covering the entrance at the back of the stage and saw Draco standing there. He had his mouth open and a look of pure shock on his face.

"Thank you Students! We are now onto our last performer. I present, Mr. Draco Malfoy!" All of the girls in the audience started screaming as Draco came out in his white tuxedo. Even I had to admit that he looked absolutely ravishing.

The stage went black and then pink and red spotlights starting flashing in random places all over the Great Hall as the music started.

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**Yes it's true,**

**Baby yes it's true.**

He looked pointedly at me and at that point I knew who he was singing about. He continued singing as the lights changed from pink and red to normal and then dimmed so that there was only enough to see him.

**Whenever we kiss, I get a feeling like this.**

**I get a wishing that there were two of you.**

**My heart cries out – more Baby!**

**It feels so nice,**

**I want your arms wrapped around me twice!**

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**Right or wrong,**

**Baby right or wrong.**

Draco summoned a broom and flew above the audience while still singing. It was pretty amazing.

**When you had to go,**

**I hated the thought.**

**I always wished the night was twice as long.**

**My heart cries out – more Baby!**

**I love you so much,**

**I wish that there was more of you to touch.**

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**I can't get enough of you Baby!**

**Yeah!**

**(Instrumental Break)**

During the 15 second instrumental break, Draco went around the stage touching people's hands – okay well mostly girls – and winking every now and then. He turned around and caught my eye. We stared at each other for about 2 seconds and then he had to sing again.

**Whenever we kiss,**

**I get a feeling like this!**

**I get a wishing there were two of you.**

**My heart cries out – more Baby!**

**I love you so much,**

**I wish that there was more of you to touch.**

**I can't get enough of you Baby.**

**I can't get enough of you Baby.**

**I can't get enough of you… Baby.**

Applause rang throughout the Great Hall. I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. He was singing about me. He was telling me that he loved me. Did that mean that he actually meant what he said the other night? Does he actually want to be with me?

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy! Now, we will take a five minute break and announce with winner after." When Dumbledore was finished speaking, I left the stage. I didn't particularly want to face Draco right now. I needed to think first.

The five minutes went by fairly quickly and before I knew it, the contestants were being called out onto the stage.

"The judges and myself have come to an agreement. The winner of Hogwart's first ever talent show is…drum roll please!" Students began repeatedly banging their hands off of the tables to make the sound of a drum roll. "Draco Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy please step forward!"

He stepped forward and bowed. I wanted to cry, I wanted to win this so badly.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything you would like to say?" Asked Dumbledore with that ever-present twinkle sparkling in his eye.

"That song was about someone. I didn't just sing it for the fun of it. It meant something to me. And to the person it was for – if it was about you, you would know it – I'm sorry. I made a mistake and this song explains how I feel for you."

A chorus of "Ooo"'s and "Aweh"'s could be heard echoing throughout the Great Hall. Yup. That was definitely about me, if it wasn't then he would have just said who it was about on stage. But he couldn't say that about me. I'm a mudblood. Of course he can't risk his reputation for me.

Feeling oddly put out when I should be feeling happy, I walked back to the Head's common room and straight to my room. I couldn't deal with Malfoy, not then. I needed time. I washed my make-up off, got changed and went to sleep.


End file.
